Whisper Without Words
by Alex shmalex
Summary: Edward is the most popular guy in school, and Bella is the least popular. When they meet in an unlikely place, sparks fly and love emerges. But there's an enemy too...rated m for violence and language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Whisper Without Words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Bella ect.**

I walked in the dark looking, searching for anything that could save me. The blood from my wounds oozed, flowing freely down my cheek, side, and arms. I stumbled and feel with a loud thud onto the hard cement floor, giving away my position. I heard a low chuckle in the distance and cringed at the disgusting noise. Desperately, I tried crawling away from him.

"And where do you think you're going?" The voice asked, now in front of me, the words filled with amusement.

"You're sick." I answered him, still crawling.

"Is that any way to treat your dear brother?" He grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Once he was sure I was standing, he dug his fingernails into the slashes running across my arm. I started screaming, but he covered my mouth with his hand. I glared at him, only to have he press down harder on my mouth, squeezing my jaw.

"We can't have you screaming now, can we?" He smirked at me.

"Go to hell!" I shouted through his hand. Opening my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could on his fingers. I heard a sickening crunch before he released my mouth and arm. He screamed in pain; hunched over he clutched his injured hand. I entwined my fingers together and with all my might slammed my hands on his head. My wounded arms screamed in protest. He fell over in pain, his wounded hand clutching his head and his good hand holding his bad one. I grinned in triumph before wincing at the pain it caused the wound on my temple. I spotted a staircase just a few feet away and slowly started inching towards in. I turned my back on him and lept towards the stairs. Something caught my leg and I came crashing down onto the bottom step, effectively banging my already injured head. How I managed to stay conscious was beyond me, but I got up, blood quickly oozing from my head and trudged back over to my brother. How dare he trip me right before my big escape?! I stepped on his groin, digging my heel in. When I was sure he was now sterile, I tumbled back to the stairs.

"You'll pay for this, bitch!" He yelled from his place on the floor. I grunted as a sign that I heard him and started my assent up the stairs. Suddenly a sharp pain ran from my lower back to the tips of my fingers and toes. I gasped, reaching for the object of my pain. I grimaced as I took hold of the knife protruding from my back and quickly yanked it out. I turned to face James, dropping the knife in the process. I kept my eyes closed, for fear of losing control at the sight of him.

"You sick fuck. I'm calling the police on your ass. I wasn't going to before but that just set my off the edge," I threatened. At the sound of a gun cocking, my eyes snapped open.

"There's no need to worry, Bella, this is just a defense. I won't shoot you unless you take a step closer to me. Now get the hell off my property." He said, his pain obvious. I didn't need to hear it from him twice as I quickly bounded up the steps. I stopped at the front door and leaned back to the top of the stairs.

"I'm still calling the cops, James. This is getting a little old." I let the threat hang in the air as I opened the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember what happened last time . . . " It wasn't a question of if I remembered it was more of a warning. I closed my eyes, trying to keep away the images that taunted me. I closed the door behind me but the words seemed to follow all the way through my 15 minute jog to the bus stop.

**Okay first chappy kinda sucked but I promise it will get better. Hope you guys like it! Edward is coming in next chapter...R&R please no flames**

**-Rae of Sunshine**


	2. Chapter 2:Bad Dreams

**Whisper Without Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella, etc.**

It was amazing how I could always run like that with all the injuries I sustained, and James couldn't even chase me to the front door. But then again, I was used to it and he wasn't. He would always hurt me to the point of unconsciousness and then let me go. It seemed like it got longer every time, and it probably did, considering I had to stay conscious to stay alive. The bus pulled up with a loud screech and I got on. I payed the driver and started my search for a seat. Everyone ignored my wounds; they were used to it by now. I knew everyone that rode this bus and they knew me. They also knew that if they asked me about my wounds, I wouldn't tell them anything. I nodded at the old men and women as I passed by.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Me favorite old lady greeted me. I glanced at the seat next to her; it was taken. I sighed in disappointment, my pain ever clear in the background. Seeing her confusin, I plastered a big smile on my face.

"Good afternoon, Mary. How are you today?" I asked politely.

"Very good, dear. Me and my friend here are heading down to the station to play Bingo!" She said enthusiastically. I grinned at her, my head screaming at me to stop smiling so my head wouldn't hurt as bad. I slapped her upraised hand in a high five, her laughter echoing in y ears, making my head pound. I waited for her laughter to die down before I spoke again.

"Are there any open seats?"

"Just one, honey. There's a handsome young man back there who I'm sure would be willing to share a seat with you." She explained. In my head, I rolled my eyes at her words of "young man". It was probably old George, who was over 50 years old.

"Go get him, tiger." She said playfully, giving me a thumbs up and a wink. I returned the thumbs up and laughed to myself, heading to the back of the bus. She was a crazy old lady, but that's why I loved her like my own Grandma (even though I've never met my Grandma). I stopped when I felt her hand grasp my wrist.

"Wait, Bella." She reached over and tugged a backpack out from between the seats, handing it over to me. "I bought this for you today. I noticed this morning that you forgot yours." I didn't have to open it to know what was inside: the kind old woman had bought bandages for me! I would always carry one around with me, knowing what would happen when I got back on the bus. Whenever I got on the bus, I would pull out the backpack and bandage myself back up. Whenever I sat my Mary, she would always help me. She was so thoughtful that it almost made me cry. I gave her the brightest smile I could muster and patted her shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you, Mary." I slung the backpack over my shoulder. "Good luck at Bingo." This time it was my turn to wink at her, as I continued my original path to the back of the bus. I came to the back of the bus to see the person I least expected.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked in disbelief. He was the most popular guy in school, and I was the least popular. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was sitting by the window, facing away from the isle. He had his head leaning on his arm, staring soundly out the window. He nodded in my direction after hearing my small voice.

"D-do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked, the blood pounding in my head. He growled low, reaching up to tug down on the chain, indicating to the bus driver to stop the bus. It slowed down and pulled to the curb, before Edward(graceful as he was) practically ran out of his seat and off the bus. Feeling a little like I was a disease that he didn't want to catch, I sat down in the seat that he just occupied. I tugged the backpack off my shoulders, and started treating my wounds.

"What was that all about. . ." I wondered to myself, taking my sweet time treating my wounds. I did the normal routine, stayed on the bus until 8:00 at night, and then got off when it made it's last stop, very close to my home. I got off, trotting off to my house in the distance. I unlocked the door, turned on the lights, and took a shower all in a trance. My arms throbbed in pain, I really should have gotten them stitched up. But of course, I couldn't afford it. I could barely afford the house, even with the extra money James was forced to give me through the government. That's why I went to his house in the first place. Every month I would take a trip to house and collect my money from him, get beaten, and return home to spend all the money I just got on the bills. I had a job though, to help me buy food and other necessities. In fact, I had to work tomorrow. With that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep to get a good night's rest for work. But before I fell asleep, James's words echoed in my ears. _Remember what happened last time..._

_Bella's Dream_

_I ran down the street, trying to distance myself from James and the knife he was threatening me with. I panted, the wounds on my legs taking their toll on me. I couldn't run when my legs felt like they were going to fall off! I slowed down a but, before remembering that I had a cell phone in my pocket and the police station wasn't too far away. . .I yanked it out of my pocket and quickly dialed 911. _

"_Hello, 911, how can I help you?" I feminine voice asked on the other line._

"_Yes, I'm being chased by my brother and he's threatening me with a knife. He already cut my legs, and I can't run from him much longer! Please send some help!" I panted desperately into the phone. _

"_Tell me your position, and we'll send someone right away." She instructed me._

"_I'm on Comet Drive. Please hurry! Oh no, he's right behind me!" I screamed as he stabbed my shoulder. I dropped the phone and he crushed it with his foot. I slumped to the ground, whimpering in pain. He only laughed at my pain. I started crawling away, before he kicked me in the side. I gasped in pain, his laughter echoing in my head. It seemed like he would never stop laughing. I kicked his legs, and he fell over and hit his head on the pavement. I got up and started limping onto the bridge that would take me away from. I heard sirens heading in my direction, and sighed in relief. The car pulled up with in seconds, and a police officer jumped out of the car. Before he even got a word out, James shot him in the heart. I gasped as tears sprang to me eyes. _

_James set it up to look like a car crash, and made me call back the police and tell them that it was a prank phone call, but the officer got in a car crash on the way over. He put the officer inside and lit the car on fire. _

"_No!!!" I shouted as the officer caught fire and started burning. James just laughed at me and left the scene._

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the darkness of my house.

**Okay second chapter is up. Thanks so much for the reviews! And just to clear things up, James is not a vampire. He is just her brother, with the ironic name of James. glares at zandra thanks again please R&R I love reviews!! Peace out and hopefully chappy 3 will be up soon but I have to work in a half hour so we will see.**

**-Rae**


	3. Chapter 3: Waffles

**Whisper Without Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella, etc.**

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get the images of my nightmare out of my head. I sighed and looked at the clock next to me: it read 6:30 AM. I had to work at seven , and that meant that I had fifteen minutes to get ready. I rushed about the room, struggling to put on my clothes, brush my teeth, do my hair and my makeup. Finishing in record time, I trudged out the door and walked to the bus stop. I made it to work five minutes early, and smiled as I clocked in.

"Good morning, Bella! How're you today?" My favorite waitress, Cher, greeted me.

"Morning, Cher. I'm pretty good, how about you?" I asked back, leaning against the counter.

"Not bad. But we're absolutely dead this morning. I only have one table." She told me, eyeing the only table in the restaurant. I nodded in understanding as I put my apron on. She smiled, grabbed the coffee pot, and rushed to the table so fill their coffee cups. I exited the kitchen, and sat down at the table nearest to the door next to the only buser.

"Morning, Richard." I greeted him, starting to roll the silverware. He nodded at me and mimicked my actions. The hostess exited her hostess stand to come sit with us.

"Hey, Bella." She smiled kindly at me. I went to school with both of them of course. Richard was a sophomore and Shelby was a puny freshman.

"Hey, Shelby. It's going to be a slow day today, huh? I hope you brought your homework." I told her, giving her a wink.

"Actually, I finished it last night." She told me, grinning proudly. It was kind of sad, actually, that she didn't have anything else to do besides her homework and she was proud of it! I shook my head at her, but she ignored it. Cher put the coffee back in the kitchen, and came to sit across from me.

"How was your weekend, Cher?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. She started rambling about how she went to visit her mom, and I nodded at her at times, making it seem like I was paying attention. I was trying to, really, but my mind kept wandering. . .

"Shelby, you got people." Richard interrupted her. Shelby quickly got up from her seat, but glanced back at me.

"Who's turn is it? Is it yours, Bella." I nodded at her and she left to go seat the people in my section of the restaurant. Cher continued with her story, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Out of boredom, I glanced at the hostess stand to see who had come for breakfast. I gasped in shock at who was standing in the doorway; it was Edward Cullen! Cher followed my eyes and saw Edward.

"Do you know him?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, he goes to my school." I answered in a monotone voice. I watched as Shelby grabbed a menu and seated him by the window. I sighed, not wanting to see him at the moment. Shelby came back and sat down.

"Aren't you going to get his order?" She questioned me, obviously impatient. I nodded, but grumbled about having to serve my peers. Cher laughed at my antics and clapped a hand to my shoulder.

"Do you want me to talk this one, hun?" She asked kindly, trying not to laugh. I glared at her and shrugged her hand off my shoulder.

"No, I got it." I said, getting up from my table and charging over to where he sat.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I will be your server today. Can I start with getting you a drink?" I asked him.

"Coffee.." He muttered. He nodded and left to fetch him a cup of coffee. I returned to his table and handed him the cup.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked, taking out my notepad.

"Almost. Just give me a sec." He told me, looking over the menu. I nodded and waited patiently for him to pick something to order.

"Actually, it might be awhile so you can do some other work in the meantime." He dismissed me. I glared at his back and stomped back to the table. I resumed my seat, and Cher gave me a puzzled look.

"What was that all about?" She asked after I didn't say anything.

"Well, I went over there to take his order and then he's like I need some time so you can just go away. I think he seriously hates me. I don't know why though, I didn't do anything wrong I was just trying to be nice." I told her dejectedly, still rolling silverware.

"Sorry, hun, I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, maybe he's just in a bad mood." She reassured me. I smiled, but in my mind I knew it was more then that. Especially after what happened on the bus yesterday. . .I waited until he put his menu down to get up and try to take his order again. I walked shyly over to his table, to see him smiling up at me.

"Uhhh... are you ready to order, sir?" I asked, clutching my notepad in my hand. He laughed lightly and shook his head at me.

"No need to be so formal, Bella. You can just call me Edward." He grinned at me. I gave him a little smile, and took out my pen.

"So, what'll it be?" I asked again, feeling slightly nervous.

"Eh, I guess I will have a waffle. . .are those any good?" He asked, handing me the money. I scoffed at his question.

"Any good? Psh, they're the best breakfast meal we have here. And I'm not just saying that because my dad is the one that sells us the waffle mix." I informed him, licking my lips at the thought of those delicious waffles. But of course I didn't like them because my dad delivered them here, that was only part of it. I loved my dad, but he was the one that put me up for adoption, making me suffer from the horrible family I lived with until they disowned me and now I live on my own. That's why I was glad he delivered waffle mix here, because then I would see him and he could tell me how my mother was doing. I would always ask if he wanted me to take them out to dinner, but he always declined. Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I quickly wrote down his order and turned away from his table.

"Wait, Bella." He called me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I turned back to him, really confused.

"What?" I asked, turning back to face him.

"I'm sorry about before, I. . .well, there's really no excuse for my behavior but I was going through a hard time. . in any case I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked, looking up at my through his long eyelashes. Shocked, my mouth slightly open, all I could do was nod and walk away when he released my wrist. I trotted back to the kitchen and punched in his order. A couple minutes late, his food was up and I took it to his table.

"Thanks." He muttered as I set the plate in front of him.

"Sure, is there anything else I can get you?" I asked politely, eager to hear his response.

"Why don't you eat with me? Unless, you're too busy." He snickered as he glanced around at the empty tables. I laughed too and decided to take a seat, glancing back to see Cher give me a wink.

"Do you want anything to eat? It's my treat." He offered giving me a dazzling smile.

"No thank you." I answered politely, gazing at his wondrous face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, making me reconsider.

"I guess so." I muttered, thinking of what I wanted.

"Well, what do you want?" He questioned me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'll got get something really quick." I said, getting up from the table once more to get myself some food. Little did I know, that when I got back something amazing would happen.

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger...lol not much of a cliffy but it's the best I got. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for all the reviews last time and me and Zandra updated our profile so take a looky! R&R please **

**-Rae**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a really busy week between depression, humiliation, pulling a muscle in my neck, and going to a Buck's game with Al on Wednesday, (that was so fun Al!) I haven't had much time to update, but I have been working on it. So, hopefully next Chappy will be up today. If not, it will definitely be up Saturday and if it's not you guys can stalk me and kill me painfully. That's about it so. . .I'm going to go write the next chapter. Thanks you for the patience!! R&R please**

**-Rae**


	5. Chapter 4: Sisterly Moments

**Whisper Without Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella, etc. **

I got a waffle, a cup of coffee, and returned to Edward's table, sitting across from him. I started nibbling on my waffle, and took little sips of coffee as I watched him stare out the window. He looked so beautiful sitting there, almost like an angel. I smiled as I watched him look out over the heads of people. He glanced over at me and I looked down at my plate, embarrassed.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked me, eyeing his plate.

"Probably nothing." I answered smoothly. He smirked and looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"Then. . .do you want to come with me to Seattle?" He asked, his voice having an angelic ring to it. How could I resist that face and voice? Dazzled, all I could do was nod and give a small smile. He grinned at me and leaned back in his chair.

"Good." He told me, looking back out the window. It was then that I noticed he hadn't taken a bite out of his waffle. That was weird. . .

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" I questioned, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He laughed at me and I sort of glared at him, but my face still looked confused. That just made him laugh harder.

"What?" I snapped.

"You just look really cute when you're confused." He was still laughing when he said that. I giggled a little at the thought of me being cute. Yeah right.

"Nice joke. But seriously, why aren't you eating?" I asked again, more eager for an answer. He put a hand out to tell me to stop.

"Wait. What do you mean nice joke?" It was his turn to question me.

"I mean, that was funny that you said I looked cute. It was a nice joke. Now, it's your turn to answer me." I said, a hint of impatience in my voice.

"I wasn't joking, Bella. You do look really cute. And I'm being serious." He said in a VERY serious tone. It almost made me shiver. But I held my composure and nodded at him.

"Okay, whatever you say, silly." I tried to lighten the mood, but he didn't even smile.

"You don't think you're cute? Then you're the crazy one." He informed me, finally leaning away from me.

"I really don't think I'm cute, but. . .I'll just agree with you." I said, almost forgetting about my questioning. "But more importantly, why aren't you eating?" I asked for a third time. He laughed a little and shook his head. I still stared at him, waiting for an actual answer. Seeing that I wasn't laughing with him, he answered me.

"I'm not really hungry." He said, a smile still playing on his lips. It almost made me sick how smug he was, but the other half of me was head over heels for his model-like face. Then his words sunk in.

"Wait a minute. . .you're not hungry, but you came to eat at a restaurant?" I asked, now really confused. And whenever I get confused, I get angry. A bad habit really, but I didn't have time to waste thinking about that.

"Well, I don't know why I came here. My instincts were screaming at me to come here. I mean I was walking around downtown, and then I pass by and something inside me just tells me to come in. So, I guess I listen to my instincts a lot. Do you think that's weird?" He asked, looking down sheepishly.

"Absolutely not. I do that a lot too. But I like to think of it as destiny, not instincts." I told, and he leaned back in.

"I guess that's something we have in common. . ." He muttered softly, so softly in fact that I barely heard it. I could only nod, because his face was so. . .so, beautiful it was hard to describe it. It was like he was a god sent down from heaven into my little restaurant. I smiled at the thought, and laughed at how stupid I could be sometimes.

" I don't mean to reuin the moment or anything, but I really have to go now. Do you think I could get my check?" His words brought me out of my fantasy and into the horror that my life really was. I groaned at the thought that I was still working, and I would have to work the rest of the day only to get home to spend the money I made on bills. And then I get to do homework, and go to sleep. Then the cycle starts all over, the same routine every day. But, at least I would be able to go to Seattle with the gorgeous Edward tomorrow. . .that was a plus. I laughed as I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. Yeah I'll get your check right now." I said, getting up from the table and back to the kitchen. I quickly printed his check and brought it back.

"Here." I handed it to him, grabbed our plates and brought them back to the kitchen. I came back out to pick up the check, and he was still sitting there to my surprise. I walked up to the table, confused once more.

"What time am I picking you up tomorrow?" He asked when I reached the table. I laughed a little at his question before I realized I had to work at three tomorrow.

"What time were you planning on going tomorrow?" I asked him, slightly nervous.

"Well, I was going to go early in the morning but whenever is best for you is best for me." He informed me, his words touching my heart and making me grin. He was so beautiful. . .how did I even compare?

"Morning is good. I have to work at three though." I told him sadly. He shook his head at me.

"That's perfect, because I have some things I need to do at three too." He said, standing up.

"So, pick me up at eight?" I asked, his smile making my knees wobble.

"Yeah, sounds great." He agreed.

"Okay, see you then." He nodded and strolled out. I picked up the check and grabbed our coffee cups, heading to the kitchen for the last time. I put in his money and checked how much of a tip he left me. My mouth flew open at the amount and I almost ran out to give it back to him. His check was eight dollars, and he left me a fifty dollar tip! It must have been a mistake. . .I would have to give it back to him tomorrow. I put the fifty dollars in my pocket and went back to sit with Cher, Shelby and Richard.

"What was that all about?" Cher asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, nothing. . ." I smiled in my head at how much this was torturing Cher. She immediately stood up and tugged me with her. We went through the kitchen and out the back door where Cher took out her cigarette and started to smoke.

"Spill the beans, hun." She commanded, letting out a puff of smoke. I sighed in defeat and told her the whole story, a smile creeping onto my lips. I couldn't help it; he was so amazing. She giggled as I finished my story, and grabbed my hands.

"It's love, girl." She informed me, tucking away her cigarette.

"You think?" I asked like a little school girl, bouncing on my heels. She nodded and we laughed at ourselves.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella." She said sincerely, after we calmed down.

"Thanks, Cher. That means a lot to me." She reached over and hugged me. I was on the verge of tears, and so was she. She was like s sister to me; the sister I never had but always wanted. The moment was ruined, however, when Richard came out to tell Cher she had a table. We pulled away and laughed again. Arm in arm, we marched back inside. Cher went to her table to take their orders, and I sat back down with Shelby and Richard. I was already excited for tomorrow, and I could hardly wait.

**Yay, I finally got this chapter up! Haha sorry it's kind of short but I wanted it up there today. Hope you guys had a happy Turkey Day! Please enjoy this chappy, next one will be up soon! R&R please**

**-Rae**


	6. Chapter 5: The date or is it?

**Whisper Without Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella, or any other characters except the ones I created. . .and don't worry I will give them back when I'm done :)**

**Chapter 6: The Date. . .or is it?**

That night was the first time in years that I slept without a nightmare. I didn't dream at all, actually, but it was better then a nightmare. Yawning and stretching my arms over my head, I rolled out of bed and into the kitchen. I stared at the two cereal boxes in the cupboard, rubbing my chin.

"Decisions, decisions. . .should I have Fruity Pebbles or Honey Comb? Fruity Pebbles get soggy fast and aren't very filling, but Honey Comb is a little too big, and scratches the roof of my mouth." I chucked and reached for the Honey Comb. As I was eating, I started reading _Walk Two Moons_. I'd never read it before, but Cher said it was good. After I took my last bite, I glanced at the clock whihc read 7:30. . .wait, wasn't there something I was supposed to do at eight? Thinking. . .thinking. . .

I jumped with a start as I realized I had a date with EDWARD! I quickly rinsed my bowl and dashed to the bathroom to get ready to leave. Brushing my hair and teeth at the same time, I groaned as the phone rang. After rinsing, spitting, and setting my hair brush down (more like slamming) I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly aggravated.

"Bella?" My dad's voice rang over the phone.

"Oh, hey Charlie." I greeted, getting impatient. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry so-"

"Bella, I just wanted to know what time you were working today."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Three." I answered shortly, continuing with my hair.

"I just wanted to know since I need to deliver waffle mix to your restaurant today. . .so I'll let you go and I'll see you this afternoon." He told me dejectedly. I sighed when I realized I only had ten minutes left to finish getting ready.

"Alright dad, I'll talk to you then."

"Bye," He said sadly before I clicked the phone off. Five second later, to my surprise, it rang again.

"Hello?" I answered hastily.

"I forgot to say I love you." It was Charlie, again. I glared at my reflection in the mirror before slapping a hand to my head. Charlie was great, but a little annoying at times.

"Love you too, Charlie. Goodbye." I hung up the phone angrily. I quickly slipped on some skinny jeans, a loose red shirt and a black belt just below my breasts. As I was about to crab my wallet and purse, the phone rang for the THIRD time in ten minutes.

"WHAT?" I answered harshly into the phone. Silence answered me.

"Hello?" I asked impatiently.

"Bella?" A musical voice called out. A gulped as I realized I just yelled at Edward.

"Oh, sorry Edward, I thought you were someone else. . ." I laughed nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ready and still wanted to go." He said, not sounding angry like I expected.

"Of course." I responded quickly.

"Alright, well I'm almost to your house. See you in a bit."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and squealed. Just hearing his voice made me giddy! Quickly gathering my purse and wallet, I made it to the front door right as Edward knocked. I swung the door open and smiled brightly before realizing who was actually there.

"J. . .James?" I muttered, suddenly scared.

"Wow, your dressed up nice. Where are you going?" He asked smugly, an evil smirk on his face.

"On a date." I said proudly, my chain up.

"Really?" He asked, not sounding surprised. "Mind if I come in?"

"James, what do you want? I'm about to leave." I said, my voice shaking. Something about this was not good.

"I insist that you let me in." He said, angry now, pulling a knife out a putting it against my stomach. I sighed and moved aside, praying Edward wouldn't be able to find my house.

"A date, huh? Well, I don't think you'll be able to go." He told me, twirling the knife in his fingers.

"And why is that? You had your fun this month, now go back to your own life." I sneered stepping away from him.

"I'm afraid you aren't allowed to date." He faked being sad, putting the tip of the knife against his chin. Suddenly, a knock came from the door and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"Prince Charming is here. You better go answer the door." He said pointing his knife to the door. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "And tell him you never want to see him again."He finished, grinning madly.

"Absolutely not. You can do whatever you want to me but you can't control me feelings. I'm not some sick slave of yours James, I have a life and it's MINE." I said angrily, glaring with all my might.

"Oh, but what if I don't hurt you? What if it's. . .him?" He asked just as Edward knocked again impatiently.

"You wouldn't fucking dare." I choked out, trying to hold back my tears. He nodded and reached for the handle, preparing to hide behind the door. It opened slowly, revealing Edward smiling happily at me.

"Edward. . .I can't go on this date." I said sadly, as a tear fell. His smile quickly dropped and turned to a look of surprise.

"What?" he questioned. I put a finger to my lips and pointed behind the door, signaling him to be quiet.

"I hate you, I never want to see you again." I said sadly, while mouthing the words 'help me'. I knew it was wrong to involve him, but by just knowing him, he already was. The only thing I could do now was end it before it got too late. Immediately, he knew something was wrong.

"I won't take no for an answer." He said, determined to help me. I glanced behind the door at James, who slid the knife over his throat.

"Sorry," I whispered as James started closing the door. Edward slammed his hand on the door, stopping it from closing.

"Just one date, and if you decide you don't like me, I will never bother you again." I looked at James once more to see him roll his eyes and nod his head yes, but as I was about to go out the door he hissed and called me back. Catching the drift, I went back inside and faced Edward.

"Okay, but I forgot something upstairs, I'll be down in a sec." I said as I closed the door before I was met with a slap in the face.

"He's handsome." James snarled. I nodded and leaned my back against the door.

"Listen here you little whore, you will not tell him ANYTHING. If you do, you know what will happen." He threatened, closing the discussion by opening the door. I sighed and padded over to Edward's Volvo, preparing for a conversation I was NOT looking forward to.

**SUPRISE!! Rises from the dead Sorry but after I didn't update, someone killed me glare haha just kidding but I was having some serious issues. . .anyway the story is back on and I promise to finish this time. Sorry this chapter is short but they will get longer as the story progresses. I have the next couple chapters written but I need zandra to revise them. Not to mention I have to days to write a five page paper and draw a canvas of my sister. Anyway some questions that need to be answered: **

**Is Edward a Vampire:**

**Yes, hence why he ran away from her on the bus, since she was bleeding. But, like in the book, he felt bad and talked to her. **

**Will the rest of the cullens be in this story:**

**Oh course! Would it be a good story if they werent is the real question. But they wont appear until a little later on. I think that's about it. Any more questions will be answered, and bellas outfit will be on my profile along with a new poll. Reviews are my life. I am especially needy and self-conscious so please be nice. R&R!**

**-On the dark side of the moon (a.k.a. Rae reborn)**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**Whisper Without Words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Bella or any other characters except my own. . .I promise to give them back when I'm done :)**

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed**

**EPOV**

I glared out the windshield as I drove thirty over the speed limit. So many thoughts were running through my head. . .why Bella? Why was her brother demented? What do I do now? Should I tell her my secret and help her? Was there any other way I could help her?

"Edward. . ." Bella interrupted my racing thoughts. I peeked over at her, trying desperately to see what she was thinking. But to no avail. . .silence answered me.

"Bella, what was that all about?" I asked rudely trying to get some answers. I would hate myself for this later, but right now I needed to figure out some details. She sighed and seemed to be thinking deeply, staring at her fidgeting hands.

"That was my brother." She informed me sadly, and I could smell the tears forming in her beautiful chestnut orbs. I tried to act surprised and angry, even though I was impatient to get different answers.

"Your brother? Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know. . ." She said, now looking away from me and out her mirror. That was kind of suspicious, not to mention I could smell the regret and sadness in her answer. I was silent before I chose my next question.

"How long has this been going on? And what else has he done to you?" I asked softly this time, trying to assure her I was just trying to help.

"Ever since. . ." Her voice trailed off as she seemed to be remembering something.

**BPOV FLASHBACK**

_I giggled as I ran through the snow, trying to escape the predator. I suddenly felt a weight on my back and came tumbling to the ground. I laughed and rolled over, pushing him off._

"_Okay, you got me James." I said, brushing the snow out of my hair and clothes. He chuckled along with me and grinned from ear to ear._

"_What do you want to play now?" He asked excitedly. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, before finally coming to conclusion._

"_How about. . .hide and seek?" I suggested, preparing to run as soon as he said yes._

"_Sure," he shrugged, getting to his feet. I giggled again and yelled "not it!" before running away to find a hiding spot. I snuck around the yard, trying to find the perfect spot. Deciding on behind the tree house, I sat in the snow and waited to be found. Excitement bubbled within me as I prayed he wouldn't find me. But, it took longer then I thought. I heard the back door of our house open, and my father's voice calling James in. I waited, not knowing if I should come out or not. My father. . .he did bad things. I didn't want to know if he was doing that to James right now and I didn't want to end our game, but what if James needed help? I decided to wait a little longer to see if he would come back out. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for any indication that something bad was happening, while at the same time trying to take my mind to better places. What I thought was only a few minutes later, but in reality was a half hour later, the door opened again. I didn't hear any voice, so I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, I felt a push on my back and I went face first into the snow. I came up and gasped for air, trying to find the source of the problem. I spotted James standing above me, not smiling, staring down at me._

"_That wasn't nice James! Apologize!" I pouted crossing my arms and waiting impatiently for him to say sorry._

"_Shut up, you little brat." He snarled bringing his leg back and kicking me in the head. I fell over in pain, sobbing immediately, trying to ignore the throbbing, intense pain. James suddenly backed away, looking worried and sad. He dashed away from me and into the trees of the forest behind our house. I lied crying in the snow, trying to figure out what just happened. My head throbbed and just thinking caused immense pain. I cried out as I fell over, unconscious. I was sure I had a concussion. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ever since. . .?" I tried to get her to tell me, but she just shook her head and said "nothing". I sighed as I tried to figure out what was going on, but I figured she would tell me when she was ready. I turned onto my street, watching Bella to see if she noticed the change in direction. She seemed lost in thought, so I relaxed and continued to drive.

"Where are we going?" Bella's questioning voice sliced through the silence.

"My house," I answered shortly and calmly. This seemed to shock and slightly anger her.

"W-what? Why?" She asked, looking a little frustrated.

"Where else would we be going?" I retorted, wondering how long she would object for.

"Seattle, like planned." She answered.

"You think I'm letting you go anywhere after what just happened? Your staying at my house, we're calling the cops on that guy, and you're staying with me until he's in jail." I said firmly, trying to let her know this was not up for discussion.

"We are NOT calling the cops on my brother." She said, getting angrier by the second.

"And why not?"

"Because he's my brother and even after all he put me through, I still love him and I believe a little sliver of his old self is still alive and trying to get out. It-it just needs a little help." She explained, looking away once more after her little speech. I couldn't think of anything else to say to that. I tried to put myself in her situation, and I came up with the same thing she did.

"I guess you're right. . ." I mumbled. "But we can't just keep letting him hurt you like this. I'm still not leaving you alone. And we can do this for awhile, but sooner or later something has got to change." I could tell she wanted to question that, but let it drop. The rest of the trip remained silent as we pulled into my driveway. I listened to see if the rest of the family were home, and to my relief they weren't. That means I could explain things privately and not have to worry about them giving anything away. I smiled and opened her door for her, preparing to show her my house, and possibly more.

**Okay next chapter up. It's short but I'm having trouble finding the time to write. Between clears throat personal problems and work, I have to sneak onto my computer since I'm grounded from it. . . I'll have the next chapter up by Friday at the latest. Have a nice week!**

**-Rae**


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting the Fam

**Whisper Without Words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward, Bella or any other characters except my own . . .I'll give them back when I'm done playing with them. **

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Fam**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the car, staring wide-eyed at his amazing house. It was a white, two story building and to me everything just seemed pure. I could hear the faint sound of flowing water, indicating a river in back. Edward led me in silence to the front door, where he held it open for me. As soon as I entered, I was in awe. To the left was a grand piano, the shiniest and most perfect piano I had ever seen. There were paintings on the walls, showing how much art was loved in the family. One in particular though, drew my attention, most likely because it stood out from the rest.

There was a girl, sitting in the middle of dark room, with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her jet black hair covered her face, but you could see a tiny sliver of silver from a part in her hair, so I figured she was crying. There were flat, red shards laying scattered on the floor around her. It took me a moment to realize they were the broken pieces of her heart. Edward noticed me looking at it, and came to stand beside me.

"My sister made that. . ." He said softly, gazing intently and the photo in front of us.

"Your sister, Alice?" I questioned, wondering why such a bright and happy person would make something so dark and depressing. It much better fit my lifestyle then hers, not that I would ever be able to create something as beautiful as that.

"No, I had another sister. No one knows about her, because she ran away. We found this on her bed, but she was gone. We immediately framed it and put it on the wall. We don't know what happened to her, we haven't heard from her since." He said sadly, staring at the painting in longing.

"Why would anyone run away from such a perfect place?" I wondered, knowing if I lived somewhere like this with a family like Edward's, a REAL family, I would be happy.

"She felt. . .alone. Left out, of everything. And I can't blame her, she was a lot different then the rest of us, so she didn't fit in as much. I feel horrible. Until she left, I completely ignored her. But now more then ever I wish I could get to know her, and love her. Every memory I have of her, which isn't many, are some of the best memories of my life." His long speech brought tears to my eyes, of memories of James and I came flooding through me. I loved him, but why couldn't he love me? No, that wasn't true. He did love me, I knew he did, there was just something holding him back. . .

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically, wondering if he would ever see her again. Just then, his cell phone started vibrating, and he checked the screen before answering it.

"Hello." He greeted, turning away from me. I waited patiently, trying to hear what the other person was saying.

". . .be home soon."

"Okay, I need to ask you some questions and I have a friend from school over, so she can meet Alice while I talk to you." Edward said into the phone. He mumbled something more before hanging up and turning back to me.

"My family's coming home." He told me simply, waiting for a reaction.

"Okay. . .do you want me to leave?" I asked hesitantly, confused of where he was going with this.

"No, I just wanted you to know. Besides, I'm not letting you go anywhere when someone like him is out there looking for you." He stated, smiling reassuringly. I fidgeted, a little nervous for my next question.

"Do you mind not telling your parents?" I requested quietly, finding my shoelaces suddenly interesting.

"Why?" He inquired, shocked.

"It's. . .I don't know, personal." I said, looking up through my lashes to stare at him.

"Bella, my family is used to this. They're going to help, not laugh at you or judge you." I sighed and nodded my head. At least it was just his family, and nobody else. I don't know what I would do if this went around school. . .

I wandered away from the picture, to look at the rest that were hanging on the wall. Elegant, Exquisite, Delicate, were the only words that came to my head as I stared at the different paintings. Suddenly, the most subtle, almost fragile music floated to my ears. I turned to face the grand piano, where Edward sat, staring at with immoderate eyes. I hadn't even notice him slip away until I heard this. His fingers glided over the keys so smooth and fast, it looked like they were just floating back and forth. I inched closer to him, never breaking eye contact. I came and sat on the bench beside him, watching his hands now. I sat in silence, listening only to the beautiful notes being played perfectly and rhythmaticly. Before I knew it, the song drew to a close, the last few notes drifting away lightly.

"That was. . .amazing. Did you make that?" I pondered, trying to make sense of this place that seemed to land in my lap from heaven.

"Yes, with the proper inspiration of course."He said softly, I knew he was leaving something out but I didn't push it. Just then, the door opened widely and Alice bounced in, grinning from ear to ear. She pounced on me, nearly making me fall over on my back, and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Bella!" She screeched, twirling me around in her arms.

"Alice." I squeaked out, trying to break free from her strong hold. She finally released, where I immediately took a huge gulp of air.

"We're going to have so much fun together! I've seen it all!" She started before Edward glared at her intensely, making me wonder what he was hiding.

"Well, Bella, I have to talk to my Dad for a second, so I will be back down in a bit. Alice will be with you, don't worry. My brother, Emmet, would be here but he's out with his girlfriend right now so he won't be home for awhile." Edward informed me, turning to his father and heading upstairs together.

"So, Alice. . ." I started, wondering what to talk about.

"We're going to be great friends, Bella, I know we will." She told me, her eyes sparkling as she looked me over with confident eyes. All I could do was nod, her sharp eyes penetrated me.

"It might be awhile. . .so what do you want to do?" She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can I give you a make over?" She gushed, grabbing my hands and leading me to the staircase.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said, pulling my hands out of her tiny ones. She turned and pouted to me, jutting out her lower lip and giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed, why was I such a sucker?

"How about we do something else, like. . .video game?" I asked, suddenly getting excited myself. She growled and took my hand once again.

"No, I'm giving you a make over." She said tugging my arm towards the stairs.

"No, Alice, I don't want to look like a prep!" I shouted, trying to get out of her evil grasp.

"You won't Bella! Please, just let me!" She cried, trying desperately to get me up the stairs. Just then, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs, shaking his head at Alice and coming to my rescue.

"Alice, leave her alone." Edward snapped, coming to stand beside me.

"But Edward-" Alice tried to argue.

"Alice," He said in warning. She growled, and stormed up the stairs, to her room.

"Sorry, about her, she gets a little excited." He apologized, smiling sheepishly at me.

"She's usually not that pushy, but she usually gets her way. . .I don't know what got into her."

"It's probably her time oh month, eh Edward?!" Emmet boomed from the doorway, looking like a giant grizzly bear. Edward sighed as he lumbered into the room, not seeming to notice me until he reached Edward.

"Oh, hey Bella, I didn't know you were here." He laughed, slapping Edward on the back. This is was going to be quite exciting. . .

**Okay short once more, but I promised to have it out by Friday. Not a lot of time, considering that I'm about to get in deep trouble with the principal. But, I hope you liked it, don't be scared to tell me what you really think. Next chapter will be Edward talking to Carlisle. And if you were wondering, Esme is away on a business meeting. R&R please, you know I love 'em! **

**-Rae**


	9. Chapter 8: Desicions

**Whisper Without Words  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Bella or any other characters except my own . . . yeah you know the rest.  
**

**Chapter 8: Decisions  
****EPOV**

I sighed as I wandered down the hallway, trying to find some solace. It had been four days since Bella came to live with us, and it all seemed like a blur to me. I loved being able to spend time with Bella, but I was sick of being cooped up in this dankly old house. I talked with Carlisle, and much to my disappointment he told me it was my decision to make if I wanted to tell her. That's exactly what I was doing for four days: trying to decide if I should tell her or not. She had told me her secret, forced or not, and I thought maybe I should show her the same courtesy. The problem was, I didn't want to scare her more then she already was, and I didn't want her to hate me. . . 

But, I knew it wasn't fair to be her friend without her knowing. So, I would have to tell her. The only problem was I didn't know how to do that. I opened the back sliding doors, and slipped out of the house. I plopped down onto the grass, letting the wind blow through my hair, contemplating different scenarios in my head. I heard uneven footsteps approaching the door, that I instantly recognized as Bella's. 

I wanted to go for a run. I wanted to feel light and care-free. Then, she slid the door open and sat beside me. She didn't say anything as she stared at the falling sun ahead of her, rays of golden light glowing warmly on her hair and face. I couldn't help but feel entranced by her. Her hair, how it blew out behind her, like a dolphin jumping in and out of the water. Her eyes, beautiful and big, and sparkling like the sun hitting the water. Everything about her amazed me. 

"You want to go for a ride?" I found myself asking, not even paying attention to what I was saying, but rather what her answer would be. 

"A ride?" She questioned, looking at the garage where my Volvo was parked. 

"Not in the car." I chuckled, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the dense patch of trees. 

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed and hopped over a branch as I tugged her along, clutching her hand in mine. 

"Do you trust me?" I teased, looking back to wink at her, not hiding my excitement of what she didn't know was coming. 

"Of course." She answered confidently. I stopped when we were out of sight of the house, and crouched down in front of her. 

"Uhhhh. . .She muttered. 

"Just get on." I grumbled, knowing if I could I would be blushing slightly. She reluctantly slipped her legs in the loops of my arms, and enveloped her arms around my neck. I secured her calves in my hands before taking off at a human pace. I could tell she was confused as to why I was doing this, so I quickly sped up so that I was only a blur in the trees. She gaped in awe at the wonders around us. We were locked in our own little bubble, immune to time and the world around us. She giggled and hugged me the best she could, and I could hear her breathing calmly. For a moment, I forgot she didn't know I was a vampire and the fears the she would hate me once I told her. My heart soared and my body wanted to as well. My legs moved on their own accord, springing us into the air. We flew over the trees and time seemed to slow down as we soared higher then the ground. And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. She slowly released her death grip on my neck, which would have nearly suffocated me if I was still alive, and swept her arms out beside her. I grinned, knowing she was enjoying this just as mush as I was. I screamed a cry of joy, feeling the best I ever had. As I felt us descending toward the forest, I did a little spin as we entered the trees. She giggled as we landed and I decided to stop. We both couldn't stop laughing, and I knew it was the most I had laughed in my life by a long shot. She threw her arm around my shoulder, leaning against me while she tried to catch her breath.

"That was. . .amazing." She gushed breathlessly. "How did you do that?" she inquired, excitement and amazement obscured in her eyes. I sighed. I had been trying to prolong this, but I couldn't avoid it anymore.

"I have something really big to tell you." I started, sitting her down on a large rock.

After a long talk, and many questions, we sat in silence once more.

"Edward." She said. "I have something to tell you too." Fear gripped me and I was scared she would run away screaming.

"I. . .i love you." She admitted, looking away shamefully. Those were the exact opposite words I was expecting to come out of her mouth. I was struck speechless, and she took my silence for rejection. Hurt, she abruptly stood up and sulked into the house. I sighed and pinched the bride of my nose. Of course, I loved her too, I was just too shocked to say it. Just then, I heard light footsteps heading towards me, that I knew belonged to Esme. I lifted my head and turned to meet her, trying to mask my pain. She sat on the rock next to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing." I said blankly, not meeting her curious eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right I'm just trying to help you out." I sighed, looking up at her and trying to put my felings into words.

"It's complicated." I finally answered, putting my head in my hands.

"Just try to explain. I'll understand." She reassured me. I sighed comteplating telling her the truth or not. Giving in, I comlied and spilled my guts out to her.

"Bella told me she loved me and I was too shocked to say anything. She took my hesitation a rejection and thought I didn't feel the same, and now she probably hates me." I explained, my head spinning, trying to figure things out.

"That doesn't sound that complicated." She scoffed.

"But she shouldn't love me! I'm a monster! A monster that doesn't deserve love, and could kill her at any second. I don't know if I should be happy, or angry, or if it's best she thinks I don't love her. We could never be anyway. . ." I sad sadly, wishing desperately it wasn't true.

"Don't say that!" She scolded. "I have some advice for you. One, never ever think you don't deserve love Edward. If there's anyone in the world that deserves love, it's you. You are a magnificent person. Two, accept yor feelings. Don't feel what you think you're supposed to feel. Feel how you want to feel. If you want to love her, then love her! And third, anything can happen. If she loves you and you love her, it will out work out. Trust me." She smiled, patting my leg before getting up and brushing the dirt off her hands. She strutted back over to her garden, humming the whole way. I sighed and ran a hand through my tousled hair. Suddenly, a plan came to me and I sat up abruptly, plans formulating in my mind.

**BPOV**

I sat in my room on my bed, sobbing uncontrollably as rejection washed over me. I thought he felt the same way, though it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't. Music drifted in through my door, and I shut up immediately, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to springBut I love you until the end of time_

I rose from my bed, going to the door and following my ears to the source of the beautiful music. They led me to Edward's room, where his stereo was loudly playing this song, and candles were glowing.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you 

I felt arms wrap around my waist, as different tears came from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. How could something as wonderful as love happen to me? Edward, turned me around me wiped my tears away, leaning ever closer to my awaiting lips.

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gatherAnd stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

He broke away from our first kiss ever, staring me deeply in the eyes, never letting go. He started singing the words, bringing my heart to new extents.

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

I smiled, the happiest smile in a long time, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Okay tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long but I just got a beta-reader who I give many thanks to. I'm sorry but you were taking too long and my friend made me post the chappy. But you can do next chappy! Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoy my new chapter, though it is short once more please bear with me, and hopefully it's better now that I have a beta reader to help me out. Oh, and I was slightly disappointed with the number of reviews I got last chapter. . .please try to review more but I understand if you don't. I actually wrote this is ISS (in school suspension) so it might be a week before I post the next chapter. REVIEW!**

**-Rae**


End file.
